La foule
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Une pause dans une ville est bienvenue pour les aventuriers. Enfin, certains le vivent mieux que d'autres...


_**La foule**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve (encore grâce au CDI du lycée) pour un petit OS, et cette fois moins déprimant que Tu es revenu :3 C'est un petit projet qui me tenait à cœur, mais j'ai préféré le laisser de côté pour m'occuper entre deux cours._

 _Je tiens à signaler que ce 8 septembre est un jour important pour moi j'en reparle à la fin de l'OS._

 _Bref, encore merci à vous, qui postez vos reviews, qui m'encouragez et réagissez à chacun de mes textes. Vous êtes ma motivation du matin :)_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Shin étouffait.

Partout autour de lui, il voyait du danger, et la peur lui nouait le ventre.

Partout autour de lui, des gens se bousculaient, s'interpellaient, se poussaient, avançaient sans faire attention au pauvre archer.

Il apercevait plus loin l'armure brillante au soleil de Théo, son ami paladin, qui fendait la foule avec aisance. Tous les gens s'écartaient devant l'inquisiteur, lui laissant un passage libre sans qu'il ait à jouer des coudes. L'habit rouge flamboyant de Balthazar le suivait de près, esquivant avec une certaine habitude les passants qui se dirigeaient vers le marché. Le mage avait souvent vécu en ville, et s'était habitué à la masse humaine qui s'y déplaçait. Quant à Grunlek, il profitait de sa petite taille et de sa force pour se frayer un passage entre les badauds.

Shin, lui, n'avait ni la présence de Théo, ni l'expérience de Bob, ou encore la force du nain. Il se faisait emporter tel un fétu de paille, et suffoquait en respirant l'air vicié de la rue. Entre les ordures dans les ruelles adjacentes et l'odeur des personnes autour de lui, qui n'avaient visiblement pas pris de bain récemment, l'élémentaire regrettait l'air frais et pur de la forêt, qui charriait des odeurs de sève et d'humus. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, son esprit était obnubilé par tous ces gens qui empiétaient sur son espace vital, qui ne faisaient même pas attention à lui. Il lui arrivait de ne plus sentir les pavés sous ses chaussures, porté complètement par ceux qui l'entourait.

Il ne sentait que des dos, des épaules, des mains, qui essayaient sans fatiguer de l'écarter, ménageant un passage pour leur propriétaire. Il était déjà tombé trois fois, n'échappant de justesse aux pieds des passants que grâce à ses réflexes surhumains.

Il maudissait ses compagnons de l'avoir entraîné dans cette sorte de monstre tentaculaire qui le maintenait emprisonné, avec leurs arguments comme « On ne te lâchera pas du regard ! » ou « C'est juste une foule, et puis c'est le plus grand marché de la région ! »...

Le plus jeune du groupe d'aventuriers réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'il ne voyait plus ses amis. Il se mit à blêmir, et tremblait. Il était dans une ville inconnue, seul, perdu au milieu d'une foule qui l'ignorait. Il avait envie de se laisser glisser sur le sol et de pleurer là, au milieu des passants. Tout, mais pas ça ! Il préférait encore affronter des dizaines d'araignées plutôt que de rester plus longtemps dans cet horrible endroit !

Son ventre était si noué qu'il lui faisait un mal de chien, ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner, sa langue était pâteuse, ses mains froides et exsangues. Il serrait ses poings si fort qu'il en souffrait, et ses oreilles n'entendaient rien sinon un brouhaha constant qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Il sentit soudain un mouvement derrière lui, puis une forme chaude contre ses jambes. Éden attrapa sa manche et se mit à tirer dessus avec de petits gémissements. Le regard implorant de l'animal fit comprendre à Shin que la louve ne se sentait pas non plus à sa place dans la bourgade. Grunlek n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait du emmener l'animal dans cet endroit bondé, de peur que la fourrière en place dans la ville ne capturent son amie quand elle dormait devant la porte de l'auberge.

Lui et la louve n'étaient pas en très bon termes, mais savoir qu'un autre individu partageait leur répulsion envers ces badauds qui se pressaient les rassurait un peu. L'archer passa sa main dans la fourrure du canidé, s'y raccrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La louve commença à le guider hors de la foule, à grands renforts de grognements.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent finalement devant la porte de l'auberge où les aventuriers logeaient. L'élémentaire attrapa ses affaires, déposa un message à l'intention de ses amis et quitta la ville, accompagné d'Éden, plus que ravie de s'éloigner d'autant d'humains.

Le soir, Bob, Grunlek et Théo retrouvèrent une note rapidement griffonnée à leur intention dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loué.

« Désolé, je ne supporte vraiment pas ça. Restez en ville le temps qu'il vous faudra, mais moi je repars. J'établirai mon campement sur la butte boisée à l'ouest, près de la lisière de la forêt.

PS : je prends Éden, elle non plus ne trouve pas cet endroit à son goût »

Les trois amis, qui s'étaient fait un sang d'encre toute la journée à propos de leur ami, sourirent en voyant une fois de plus leur compagnons fuir dans les bois. Shin ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps entre quatre murs. La présence d'Éden avec l'archer les rassura définitivement sur le sort du benjamin du groupe. Ils pouvaient continuer leurs achats en toute tranquillité.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils retrouvèrent l'élémentaire à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué dans sa lettre. Grunlek déposa en souriant un sac plein de pommes à côté du jeune homme.

Celui-ci dormait, serrant dans ses bras la louve grise, qui veillait sur son sommeil.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _Ce texte me tenait particulièrement à cœur, moi qui ait une peur bleue de la foule..._

 _Toute review est la bienvenue._

 _Alors oui, ce 8 septembre est important pour moi, car il y a très exactement un mois, je publiais Doutes, ma toute première fanfiction écrite et postée. Je suis rentrée dans une fanbase formidable, qui m'a redonné confiance en moi et m'a permis de m'exprimer comme je le voulais._

 _Donc merci à tous. Vous m'avez accueillie comme je suis et m'avez soutenue, surtout dans des moments parfois durs. Vous êtes ceux pour qui j'ai envie de me lever, de continuer à écrire toujours plus. Merci._

 _Soyons fous._

 _Vivons RP._

 _Bavons sur Mahyar._

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous protège,_

 _Temtaranne._


End file.
